The Dark Fog
by Meow7798
Summary: This is an epic series about one cat who is destined to save all the flipping Clans from an evil fog! I promise you will enjoy. ;D
1. Prolouge

The Dark Fog

 **Prologue**

A forest of light and love sparkled beneath the moon. Hidden in the clouds, a light poked through the ground. It rumbled and whistled and darkened, suddenly it grew light and shone as bright as the sun. Starry figures of cats peeked into the the light and closed their eyes. "No…" a bronze furred cat whispered. "It can't be happening" he cried "We aren't ready!" "Shh.. Cedarstep, there is always a way" A golden cat murmured. "The Dark Forest's fog is unstoppable Lionpelt" Cedarstep mewed doubtfully. Lionpelt glared at him, suddenly "We have the answer!" He grumbled "Will you all be quiet" a Gray she-cat with white speckles whispered. "We have our cat" she continued "Pureheart." She whispered, even more quiet than before. "Graymist, I don't know if you have checked our list, but, there's no 'Pureheart's" Cedarstep meowed. "Well, I will make us one" Graymist said, and she began humming, she floated into the dusty air of night and stopped all time, her eyes flickered and lit a penetrating light, she twirled and her fur lifted. "Bring us a cat that will save all our Clans with bravery and love, name her Pureheart and bring her luck for she will be granted by the power of StarClan, true purity in her soul, unlock her heart and let her fly with wings of courage and stop the darkness from taking the light!"

But with every good, behind is a hidden evil.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She awoke in darkness. A softness tickled her pelt, she slipped, tumbling off onto a solid surface, making her sneeze. She heard a soft laughing before bumping into a small warm figure. She leaped at it, feeling embarrassed and brave. "oof!" wept the figure. "h-hello?" she asked into the blackness. She heard a soft murmur of acknowledgement, yet she did not hear it correctly. She dropped to the hard earth, rolling into the dust and fell asleep.

She woke to see a red hurt in her eyes. She looked around. She could see! The light went dead and she saw a dark place with long brown sticks curling and thickening around her. There was no puff of green at the top. They were simply enormous deadened trees eating her up. They squeezed her tight until she was saved and put into a misty blackness. A coughing, suffocating, dizzying blackness.

Into reality again she arose with no sight of things, she felt safe here. But she wanted to see, she pulled and pawed at her eyelids and finally they came open. It was so bright and colorful, not a strand of fog loomed or a single winding tree was around. She looked over her shoulder to see a dark gray tabby with darker stripes, stumbling around her. His eyes were a gleaming bright blue. He tried to smile, she returned the favor. She looked at her mother. But she gasped instead of smiling. She looked amazed. "Juniperleaf!" she called, a cat a bit smaller then her with pools of beautiful green eyes and a long waving tail, entered the den. As soon as she looked at the kit she gasped as well, astonished. She was staring deep into her eyes. She did not know what Juniperleaf thought of her, but it could be trouble.


	3. Chapter 2

"What i-is rong?" She asked. "Your eyes are, th-they're…" Her mother dragged off, but continued "Purple!" She exclaimed. Her brother, she assumed though he was not similar she felt a connection and meaning for he was always near, came close and stared into her eyes for the longest time, seeming to be puzzled at why her eyes were irregular. "Why would purple eyes be weird?" He squeaked. "Well, cats don't usually have purple eyes." Her mother explained as the medicine cat picked up the purple-eyed kit and carried her into the medicine den.

The white kit sniffed all the exciting new objects around her when she entered the medicine den for the first time. "What is your name, little kit?" Asked Juniperleaf warmly. "I-I don't h-have a n-n-name." She mewed, swallowing hard, the medicine cat's amber gaze slid thoughts into her head, they pushed her to believe she would be hurt and tested. "Well, that's quite sad, I'll call you Pure for now because of you're pure white fur."

She only wanted to be a normal kit! But no cat would ever treat her properly with her bulging ugly eyes. Juniperleaf smiled, but soon grunted, "purple eyes indeed" she meowed, unnervingly. "Pure, you are quite special! Hold it in your heart that you are that. There is nothing wrong with you, you're eyes are beautiful and never feel embarrassed about them, alright?" Juniperleaf said, and the kit gave a curt nod. Pure felt happier now, should she really be proud of her eyes though. She growled a small sound in the bottom of her throat, it shouldn't matter. Her eyes didn't matter, she could still be the greatest warrior in the forest!

Juniperleaf brought her to the den she was in before. "Your kit is fine" she said, and quickly left. The gray kit was resting by her mother's tail, she had been too convinced she would wake him she hadn't dared move the kit. Pure skidded to her mother and purred, she snuggled deep into her fur and pawed her, turning her small gaze up to her, "Mother, my name is Pure!" She mewed spitefully, but also quiet enough not to wake her brother. Her mother had a disgusted look in her eyes, but forced it down and looked deeply into her kit's pools. She convinced her she was unique, special, and murmured, "No, your mine," and wrapped her soft tail around her kit.


	4. Chapter 3

She woke up; her mother smiled at her, "Good morning, Purekit" She mewed quietly, for her brother was still asleep. Purekit poked her brother, "wake up!" she exclaimed excitedly, he awoke with a jerk. "Purekit!" her mother laughed "You shouldn't have woke Batkit" she finished. "Batkit? Who's Batkit, they sound cool!" himself mewed excitedly.

"You, silly" Her mother smiled, quickly squeezing him with her tail. The small kit stared up at her and smiled big and brightly. "Really? Wow!" Batkit exclaimed. "I'm Purekit!" she exclaimed, hopping around. "Well, kits, I felt terrible you hadn't had a name for so many sunrises." Their mother purred gently, "you're practically ready for apprenticeship!" she laughed.

"Can we go out now?" Batkit asked, her mother frowned, "You promised today!" Purekit exclaimed "alright," Her mother responded quickly. The kits tumbled outside, all the cats around made Purekit's head spin and she decided to turn away and look at the nursery from the outside. It was built with twigs and rocks woven together and perfected.

Batkit quickly ran towards a crowd of cats looking at lumps on the ground. He pushed and nudged into the crowd of cats and stared with eyes of fear at the pile of dead cats! His eyes watered. Salty droplets painted the ground beneath him quickly. He couldn't even speak a word, a terrifying and hurting feeling that was not stopping dripped out. "Why…" He murmured, his sight dizzying, he couldn't cry, his tears were dry, he didn't know why he was crying, he didn't even know the cats. His heart turned dark and full of rage. There were no battles, right? How could this happen? He fell with a slump and felt angry with himself for being overdramatic, but also confused. This was not how powerful warriors acted, they were brave and mourned without a whimper, but before he could complain any more of it, he could not think.

Batkit awoke in the medicine den, tossing and turning. The medicine cat came over to his mother. "He's been traumatized. You should keep him in the nursery for now." She said, and he was placed in his den, in his bed after the ride. His mother was scared and confused, but she was mostly filled with regret. Purekit's heart filled with unknown fear. All she had done was blindly stare down a wall. She should have saved her brother! No, her brother wouldn't let her save him, he had to grow and be a warrior, just like her. Her stomach curled as she looked at his body splayed across the ground in quiet breathing. Now he was sleeping and sleeping.

But her brother will not be the same warrior as her, however much he must.


	5. Chapter 4

Purekit was so excited! She would finally become an apprentice and have a mentor. She couldn't wait to find out who she got. Batkit looked tired… like he hadn't slept.

Purekit rubbed her muzzle deep into his fur and breathed in his warm scent, "Wake up, would you?" She purred, "Today, we find our place in the clan as the best warriors who ever lived!" She meowed and danced around him.

"What? Warriors? Were we ever apprentices? What did I miss…" he grumbled

Silly Batkit.

"Today we become apprentices, but you look tired… What did _I_ miss?" Purekit asked.

But Batkit just shook out his fur and licked up his chest fur in pride, "Nothing, I'm still my handsome self and all, I just… had a thorn in my bedding?"

Purekit laughed.

"Well, awake or not, we must be by the cliff edge by sundown, so get ready. I can't wait, oh my, oh my, which mentor will I get? Will some of my fur be sticking out, will any cat notice? Will they laugh-"

"Shh, dear, You will be great." Said her mother

"But they will laugh at you're eyes!" teased a newer kit, Dawnkit, he was far younger but bigger and always teased her because of her eyes. But she was never ashamed, as long as she remembered Juniperleaf's words. Even though her words didn't stop him from tumbling over in laughter.

"Dawnkit, quit you're shenanigans, my sister is way prettier than you! You just got ugly brown little puny, tiny, squished u-"

"Batkit!" growled his own mother, "quit teasing."

"Oh, thank StarClan you've finally shut up that nuisance, thank you, thank you so much, he hurts my Dawny's feelings all the time!" Which was of course Dawnkit's mother.

"Oh, and that little slob doesn't treat my kit with respect, and I love Batkit for defending her, he just got a little carried away, that's all."

"Well-"

Just then, as she opened her mouth, there was a slash of lightning. It roared right in the middle of camp.

And all was quiet.

Dawnkit never teased again.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"All cats old enough to catch prey may gather beneath the jutting peak for an announcement," called a tired voice.

Cats chittered and gossiped about as they found their places.

Batkit shivered at their ugly words "I bet the black one will beg their mommy to be their mentor" "I bet the white one will cause the leader a heart attack with her stupid eyes" "I hope they mess up" "why? they already are mistakes"

Though some were kind "I can't wait for them, this is exciting," "I bet they'll be great warriors!" "I hope I'll be ones' mentor" "They're so cute!"

But the talk made him nervous whatever the words.

Batkit looked up at the blazing sun and blinked out tears. He took a short glance at Purekit, he expected her to be bouncing up and down in anticipation, but she was shrunken down blocking out all the loud sounds.

He lay down next to her and rubbed his fur against hers.

"It's okay sis," he murmured in her ear.

She looked up with a wet face, "I'm not ready Batkit, I want to go back to the nursery"

He looked into her eyes. They were pleading for safety and quiet. They were just kits. He pulled his ears back and sat, wrapping his tail around his sister and lifted her chin up with a paw.

Her gaze pricked at his fur.

He grabbed her by the scruff and carried her back to the empty nursery through the dust.

He was surprised by his strength, but all that mattered was that Purekit would be happy…

"Silence!" the booming voice called over the crowd. Purekit and Batkit suddenly looked up. The crowd went quiet

"It is time for two kits to become apprentices," he continued "They will train to become warriors"

Purekit began washing her face with her paw.

"Batkit and Purekit please rise to the top of this peak for your apprenticeship to be granted to you."

Purekit shed another tear. But Batkit licked it off then, again, with his tongue, smoothed her fur down and brushed moss from her soft tail.

"Kits?" the leader called out and it rang in the stony hollow.

Purekit lifted her tail up and strutted outside the den, slithered through the crowd. Batkit just sat.

He didn't want to grow up either.

But Purekit was going to.

She could go on without him.

"Batkit," it was the soft sweet sound of his mother.

"Batkit, come on, it's time" She whispered to him.

He got up on all fours and stumbled out of the den. _You're ready, every kit does this, you look like a mouse brain_


End file.
